1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information display devices such as the type used in a hanger bracket assembly. This assembly has a bracket which supports a cantilevered arm upon which carded merchandise is hung and a cantilevered label holder upon which indicia relating to the merchandise is placed. More particularly, this invention relates to a means for removably securing a tag holding device to a cantilevered arm by means of a depending flange and transverse groove.
2. Prior Art
It has been common practice to display carded merchandise by hanging it from horizontal hangers. It has also been found useful to provide tag holders upon which sales or inventory information relating to the carded merchandise can be placed. These tag holders have taken on a variety of configurations, each of which requires a different method for securing the label holder to the display. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,626,061 and 2,802,576 provide that labels be permanently affixed to the display. The use of removable tag holders has also been known, U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,875 teaches the use of a spring like wire device which can be mounted on a merchandise display. This device can extend and enlarge the display tag area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,224 is another type of display tag. It describes a shelf protector which carries at its outer edge a label support assembly that consists of a channel which interlocks with a protrusion. The protrusion has a semi-oval cross-sectional shape and a locking channel formed of curved arms which surround the periphery of the locking protrusions.